Past Revealed
by purplecat41877
Summary: Kyle and Frederick find out about the turtles' past and their mother's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Kyle, and Frederick are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Past Revealed**

Six year old identical twins Kyle and Frederick Stapleman were watching cartoons. The thirty-five year old turtles were practicing in the dojo and the twins' twenty-seven year old parents, Chloe and Roger, were currently at work.

"Want to do something else?" Kyle asked once the current cartoon was over.

"Like look at that photo album in Uncle Leo's room?" Frederick suggested.

"We have to wait for him since we're not allowed in our uncles' rooms without permission."

"In that case, we can look at that book that tells us all about families."

"We also need to do our home schooling," Kyle said.

"I think we need to wait in case we need help," Frederick said.

"We'll be fine on our own and Uncle Donny is going to check over our work anyway."

"That's a relief."

Kyle got the family book off the shelf and set it on the table. Then he and Frederick started looking through the book.

* * *

The turtles were chatting happily while leaving the dojo. They entered the living room and saw the twins working on letters and numbers in their workbooks.

"How's everything going?" Donny asked the twins.

"I think we're getting the hang of this," Kyle said.

"Any questions?" Donny inquired.

"Why do Kyle and I only have one set of grandparents?" Frederick asked.

"I believe your mom should be the one to answer that question," Leo replied.

"When is Mom coming home?" Kyle asked.

"She and your Dad should be home just before dinner," Raph replied.

"Speaking of which, I'd better get cooking," Mikey declared, heading for the kitchen.

"Uncle Leo, are Kyle and I able to see your photo album?" Frederick asked.

"Sure, we can head upstairs right now," Leo replied. Kyle and Frederick bolted out of the room with Leo following them.

* * *

The twins were in Leo's room sitting on his bed. Eventually, Leo found the photo album, sat down between them, and opened the album.

"You and your brothers did lots of stuff together," Kyle commented.

"That we did," Leo said with a smile.

"Who's this?" Frederick inquired, pointing to one of the pictures.

Leo stared at the photo that Frederick was referring to. It turned out to be a picture of Master Splinter.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"That was Master Splinter," Leo admitted, staring at the picture.

"Who was he?" Kyle asked.

"He raised my brothers and I since our mutation," Leo replied. "He also trained us in ninjitsu."

"When can we meet him?" Frederick asked.

"Unless we go to Casey's grandparents' farm, we can't," Leo replied, his voice breaking. "He died from pneumonia two weeks after my brothers and I turned eighteen."

Kyle and Frederick wrapped their arms around Leo who returned the gesture. They stayed in that position for a while.

* * *

Later, the turtles and the twins were eating pizza in the living room while watching an animated movie. Just then, Chloe and Roger Stapleman entered the room and got some pizza for themselves.

"How's everything going?" Roger asked.

"We have a question," Kyle replied.

"What's that?" Chloe inquired.

"Why do Kyle and I only have one set of grandparents?" Frederick asked.

Chloe explained how the apartment that she and her parents lived in caught on fire due to faulty wiring. She even explained that she wasn't able to warn her parents and got out through the fire escape and went down into the sewers where she came across a mother cat and kittens and met Splinter and the turtles.

"I was the one who found out that your Mom's parents died in the fire and that her grandparents, which would be your great grandparents, lived in the area," Donny explained to the twins.

"This house belonged to my grandparents until they gave me the deed to this house on my 21st birthday and prepared to move into a retirement home," Chloe explained.

"That was also the day we announced that we would have a new addition to the family," Roger said with a smile. "We found out a few months later that we would have two new additions."

"How long have you been living here?" Kyle asked.

"We brought Splinter here to get better a few days after our 18th birthday," Leo explained.

"He died of pneumonia two weeks after we turned eighteen. Donny kept saying that Splinter was getting better but we found out the truth the day before Splinter died," Raph said. "Mikey and I weren't happy about that at first but now we understand that Donny didn't want to upset us."

"Leo was only other one who knew how bad Splinter's condition really was," Mikey said. "I guess Donny figured that Leo could handle it."

"Except the part where I broke down in the middle of the eulogy at Splinter's funeral," Leo admitted. "Your Mom finished it out for me and invited my brothers and I to live here after the funeral was over."

"Glad you agreed," Frederick said with a smile.

* * *

Later, the turtles were lying on an air mattress in the living room covered with a large blanket. Chloe, Roger, Kyle, and Frederick had recently gone to bed.

"Kyle and Frederick would've found out sooner or later," Raph said, referring to what was revealed earlier that day.

"I know but I was hoping they'd be a bit older," Leo admitted.

"For now, I just want to sleep," Mikey said.

"Sounds good to me," Donny agreed.

The turtles said good night to each other. Then they snuggled up together and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
